Never Believe
by life-death-thoughts
Summary: This is just a one chapter story I wrote because I was bored, it is talking about what happens when Harry goes up against Voldemort and what happens if he fails, I really suck at summarys, I hope you like it, this is my first fanfic, please R


Never Believe  
  
We all lived in a time of fear, never knowing when HE would strike again or if you would ever see your friends and family again. Everyone was at a loss, the Dark Lord was supreme and now the Boy Who Lived is dead. Does this mean we should all give up? Should I just run up to the Dark Lord in the next battle and beg him not to kill me? But of course I cannot do that. I live for what I believe in and now that is all that is keeping me going...revenge.  
  
I now sit on the verge of death, atop a spire of Hogwarts, I can see the forces of dark besieging the Castle and it is hard to believe we can win. Some people have I vain hope but I know better, unlike everyone else I was there...when Harry died.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Harry, please don't do this, you will get yourself killed!" I begged him but Harry wouldn't listen.  
  
End Flashback  
  
I smile in a bitter tortured way as I remember him, Harry never listened to what was right, I can almost blame him for his own death but then I remember that it was all my fault...  
  
Flashback  
  
Harry strode out of the castle doors and surveyed the undulating hills of evil; you could feel the hate and pain pulsing around you.  
  
Then the ranks parted and I knew who had come. We all did. "Harry this is your last chance to back away and let us try and figure something out" I muttered to him, but he just ignored me and walked forward to the ranks of the Dark Lords army, they moved out of his way forming a path. In one final attempt to bring him to his senses "Harry! If you do this and fail we will all die after you, but you will be condemning us to a much worse death than what you will receive" I screamed at him. He stopped and turned around, oh I will never forget the way his eyes seemed to already be dead "Go back, barricade yourselves in like little mice, I've had enough, I can't take it anymore. You can witness if you wish but I am going to face him regardless of your own petty feelings" he said in a calm voice. I think it was the fact he was so calm that enraged me the most, I walked up to him and slapped him, hard, across the face. He just looked at me as though he couldn't feel anything anymore, they say eyes are the gateway to the soul but I could see no soul behind those eyes anymore. He then turned and kept on walking; I made up my mind and decided to follow him. We eventually reached a empty circle, as soon as we stepped inside the way out closed up and we were left, surrounded by all the evil in the world and it its pinpoint stood evil itself, Tom Marvolo Riddle. "So glad you could join me" he said in a cold voice with the hint of a hiss. "Let's just begin shall we?" said Harry in an equally emotionless voice. I knew that this was suicide in the very beginning but I had somehow managed to convince myself that if I hoped hard enough then maybe, just maybe, he would win. This was of course a fools' hope as was proved to me moments after the duel began. They started throwing curses at each other, the only difference was that Tom didn't move just stood there watching as Harry desperately jumped and rolled around to avoid the curses. Finally Tom hit Harry with the Cruciatus curse and Harry fell to his knees in pain. "I tire of this slaughter" announced Tom in his high pitched snakes' voice and aimed his wand directly at Harry's heart and began the words that would kill not only Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, but all hopes' of anyone that wasn't allied with Tom "Avada Kedavra" a line of green shot out of the end of his wand and collided with Harry's chest, he seemed surprised but as I ran forward and cradled his head in my lap I could see that he was happy, he was joining all of the Weasleys' and his school friends where ever he was "damn you!" I whispered into his ear but I don't think he heard me. I stood up and looked around me, Tom seemed almost surprised that someone actually cared about Harry, he lifted his scarlet eyes to me and in them I saw all that he had ever done, some people like Harry their souls had died, but in Tom his had been corrupted, it has been twisted beyond recognition. As he looked into my eyes I knew what Harry had felt like, I had only one motive now but I, unlike Harry, didn't forget I had to care about others to so I turned my back on my mortal, and possibly immortal, enemy I walked away, I assume tom must have motioned for them to move, I didn't notice but everyone moved out of my way as I walked back to the castle.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Some people, if they ever know what happened to me, will wonder why I blame myself but you see I could have run in front of that killing blow before it hit Harry or I could've killed Tom while he was distracted, but I didn't and I will never forgive myself. I will try and make amends the only way I know how. I slowly stood up and looked around, night had fallen and you could almost believe Hogwarts' was back to normal, but what the darkness cloaked it couldn't mute, I can hear screams rising from the throng, like a choir of pain and betrayal but then again, maybe that is just in my head, it is so difficult, I hear everyone's dying moments revolving through my brain, their parting words or screams put on repeat in my head. I levitated myself down to the main level and walked inside through a side door, I ignored the looks of hope and fear everyone threw me and kept walking downwards until I came to the potions classroom. I found Professor Snape there, he looked up when I came in and then once recognising me went back to whatever he had been doing. "Severus, I need poison, fast acting with no antidote" I said. He looked at me again, stood up and said "I only have one poison that will do that and even one drop in the mouth will kill you" he handed me a small jar full of a turquoise liquid "it is called Nightshade" I looked at him and said "thank-you, I will not be coming back" and with that I turned and walked away. I kept walking and as I pushed open the heavy wooden doors of the entrance hall to the outside many people gasped, I stepped outside, it was just becoming dawn as I stood there I turned and saw everyone watching me "I will not come back, live well" I said in a hushed tone. With that I turned and walked out, out into the throng of darkness, they parted before me like leaves before a tornado. I reached the self same clearing where Harry had his final duel and saw that his body had been left for the carrion. "Tom Marvolo Riddle, get out here right now!" I yelled, my voice reaching every corner of the Hogwarts' grounds. He emerged from the throng with a smirk on his face "well well well, what have we here?" he sniggered. "Come here a moment" I said while beckoning him closer. He came closer because he was confidant that he had won, that the prophecy had been fulfilled. "Come to beg for your precious school to be safe have you?" he taunted. I beckoned him even closer until his face was within an inch of mine. I grabbed either side of his head and pulled him into a kiss, I then bit down on the capsule of poison hidden in my mouth and forced it into him before he could react. I then let him go, he looked stunned but the started to laugh, a evil mocking laugh and said "you can do nothing to me old man, the prophecy has ended and you have lost" but he then convulsed and fell to the ground I knelt down and held his head as he looked up at me and I said "no you silly fool, there never was a prophecy, it was a way to kill you, what happened to Harry was a spell I performed, but then you were ever the one to never believe elders may be smarter than you". I held his face as I felt him convulse again and then I felt the poison working it's way through me, I knew I could not last much longer and lay myself down on the cold hard ground and knew at last I would be able to rest, the last thing I saw before I closed my eyes eternally was my beloved wife, she had died almost a century before me and I had missed her terribly "Marissa......." I whispered to the sky and then I closed my eyes.  
  
While this was happening the forces of evil, so long held together by one will fell against each other and then wandered of back to what they had been doing before Tom came. When the people from Hogwarts found me I had a smile on my face, and my eyes were closed, they lifted me up and carried me back to the Castle. I was then immortalised forever, all the professors and students combined their magic to encase me in a crystal tomb so I would never decay, the thing that they didn't know about it was that if I was ever truly needed then I would awaken from my tomb and once again walk this earth. So I die and with me the truth, no one will ever no, but I am grateful, people will have something to believe in long after I have gone.  
  
Albus Dumbledore 


End file.
